Prior to the venipuncture the STAI-I and Medical Fear questionnaire will be administered and parents will be requested to complete the demographic questionnaire. At the conclusion of the blood draw, the research assistant will request the child to rate his/her perception of pain using the FACES and will score the child's behavioral responses to pain on using the CHEOPS.